Other Space
by Nyroge
Summary: ¿Acaso era una reencarnacion? ¿Que era ese mundo nuevo? Mismos conocidos, nuevas experiencias. Romances y amistades inesperadas. RoChu, NiChu, IggyChu. Posible Lemmon y yaoi. ¿Que harás, Yao? Chinacentric
1. Chapter 1

**N**i hao a todo el mundo. Lo sé, me he ausentado por mucho tiempo- Observa su cuenta llena de telarañas y polvo- Creo que hay que actualizar….- Saca una escoba y comienza a limpiar su cuenta.

**Nyroge: **Uhhh… como ven, la escritora está limpiando, espero que me recuerden en otros fanfics…-comienza a leer.

**Tsukiko: **¡Hola a todos!

**Nyroge: **¿Y tu quien eres?

**Tsukiko: **Soy una nueva personalidad…bueno, en realidad soy ella misma, solo que se puso nombre.

**Nyroge: **En fin…Comencemos.

**Tsukiko: **Este fic lo escribió la escritora en un momento randomn, es obvio que deben haber algunas errores, pues mientras lo escribia sus amigas la estaban mirando y molestando. Asi que supongo que los capítulos siguientes serán mejors….Suppose…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetlia no nos pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya –alabanzas-

Setting: Canon/ AU Advertencia: Yaoi (hombre x hombre) , si no te gusta HUYE. Probable lemmon, varias parejas. RoChu, NiChu, IggyChu and Moooooore. Y lo que venga después(?)

**OoOoOoO**

Sus ojos estaban perdiendo todo el brillo que le caracterizaba, un extraño liquido carmín descendía de una forma tortuosa desde su vientre hasta el césped, provocando una mezcla de colores contrarios. Todo perdía sentido e importancia. Su cabello lacio y negro estaba suelto, reposando en el suelo.

Habian gritos de fondo, voces que gritaban su nombre.

_Yao_

_YAO_

_¡YAO!_

Una vez más todo se ennegrecía, las heridas dejaban de doler. Cerró los ojos, mas no vio nada, eso le desconcertó; se supone que cuando alguien moría debía reencarnar en un animal inmediatamente. Entonces ¿Por qué nada sucedía?

Bien, había que ser pacientes. Paciencia, paciencia…eso era…

Escuchó un reloj, con su infernal tic tac.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿Y si intentaba abrir los ojos? Seria conveniente, la gran nación China no podia morir, pero…. Ahí estaba, herido de muerte y con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez reencarnaría en una jirafa un dragón, quien sabia. La pregunta del millón ahora era esta. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto?

Supuestamente, debería haber reencarnado de inmediato, ya estaba muerto.

Prefirió seguir esperando y esperando y esperando…y…. ¡SU PACIENCIA NO ERA TAN GRANDE!

Una fuerte brisa le revolvió los cabellos, un sensación agobiante le lleno el cuerpo y unas cosquillas fueron repartiéndose por su rostro. El suelo comenzó a hacerse movedizo bajo suyo. Si, ya debería estar reencarnando en otro ser , otro animal, si, eso debía ser seguramente.

Todos sus recuerdos pasaron frente así, arremetiendo con fuerza en su rostro. Las cosas buenas, las malas, las divertidas, las tristes. Rostros, sonrisas. Nombres y personas que alcanzó a conocer. Las peleas, las reconciliaciones. Discusiones sin sentido y que de todas maneras le subían el ánimo aunque no lo demostrase.

El norteamericano y sus estupideces, el inglés y su odio e indirectas mutuas, el francés y sus palabras pervertídas que siempre le provocaban escalofríos, el ruso y su acoso mas sus palabras cariñosas. Sus hermanos, Kiku y esa personalidad tna irritante pero interesante, Corea y sus travesuras, Taiwan y sus palabrotas, Hong Kong y esa personalidad tan parecida pero a la vez distinta a la de Kiku.

Aquellos seres que le trajeron tantas emociones.

En ese momento recayó en que muchos de ellos tal vez quedarían mal con su partida, unos más que otros. Rusia y Corea especialmente. En el fondo una tristeza se esparció por todo su cuerpo pero se colocó justo en su garganta, provocándole deseos de llorar.

Estaba dejando atrás demasiadas cosas, y no solo era ''cosas'' eran personas, personas importantes que que dejarían para siempre una marca en su vida. Buena o mala , era una marca que no se borraría. Que permanecería a su lado, que le acompañaría para siempre. Y con todos esos pensamientos….ahora tenia _miedo._

_El miedo que te va devorando, que te hace temblar, sucumbir ante él, caer a sus pies, sentirte débil por mero despecho. El miedo…_

Y ahora si lo pensaba mejor: No quería irse y dejarlos, no podía.

Y es que ahora estaba muerto. Nada podía hacer.

Vamos…un último intento para verles.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El mismo cielo azul, la misma brisa, la misma posición en la que había caído al suelo para despedirse de ese mundo egoísta y superficial que te enterraba miles de cuchillas por la espalda si no estabas atento, si no eras astuto, y aun asi le gusta ese mundo…

¡Todo seguía igual!

Incluyendo los gritos que decía su nombre.

_¡Yao, levántate!_

Por Buda. ¡¿Cómo querían que se levantara si estaba muriendo?

Lo pensó mejor y era bastante razonable que aun gritaran su nombre.

_Hey, adorador de pandas…_

¿Pero que clase de llamado era ese? Movió una mano apenas y resulto que no había dolor alguno. Entonces ¿Qué sucedía? Frunció el entrecejo, extrañado, aun con sus orbes mirando el cielo azul. La herida abierta no provocaba daño alguno y aunque se moviera, presuponía que no dolería como antes. Apoyó los codos en el césped, levantando el tronco milímetros del suelo, descubriendo que solo estaba en él la sensación de cansancio, como despertándose de un eterno letargo. No había nada más.

_No le llames adorador de pandas, kolkol _

Un viento heladísimo le golpeó el rostro, un frio interior. Sus músculos se tensaron por el llamado y el miedo lo fue consumiendo de a poco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y de un solo movimiento se sentó en el pasto Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se movio de atrás hacia adelante.

_-¡Aiyaaa! ¡Esto es un sueño, aru! E-eso es, aru. Ahora, Yao, respira hondo. Si…-_Tomó aire repetidas veces, llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar regularla, el miedo y la confusión llenaban cada parte de su ser

-¡Hey, guy! Wake up! –Ahora las voces se hacían nítidas. Ahogo un suspiro y abrió los ojos, y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Un inglés y un ruso. ¡Arthur e Ivan! Mirándole extrañado.

Los miro de arriba abajo, seguían igual que siempre, pero con una cara solo unos años más joven, no era la gran cosa. Lo que si le llamó la atención al chino fue la vestimenta.

¿Chalecos color miel? ¿Pantalones azules a cuadros? ¿Corbatas, insignias? De por si estaban bien arreglados, pero… ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Cambie esa cara, Yao. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma…-exclamó el inglés con aire burlón.

-Fuu~, no estás en posición de hablar de fantasmas, da –Agregó el ruso sonriente, esa sonrisa tan falsa y cínica, contrastando con esos comentarios tan hirientes pero sinceros. La reacción de Arthur fue cruzarse de brazos, ignorar el comentario y caminar hacia el chino que aun no entendía nada de nada.

-Yao, las clases van a comenzar, Hurry Up – Volvió a hablar el rubio tironeando aun-muy-débilmente las mangas del asiático que le contemplaba con una expresión atónita, sin atinar siquiera a moverse o decir algo, su labio temblaba.

-Y-yo….-Balbuceó el chino.

-Yao, Are you okay? Me estás asustando, really really –Comentó Arthur zamarreando al pobre chino que seguía con la mirada puesta en quien-sabe-que-cosa.

-Seguro tus enormes cejas lo traumaron, da.

-Seguro tu aura maligna lo espantó, stupid.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi grifo, da? –Preguntó el ruso con su risa sádica que avisa que estás en peligro y que Ivan te va a meter el grifo por él…

-Shut up. Bastard!- Se apresuró a defenderse, tal vez no físicamente pero si de manera verbal, pues en fuerza no había nadie que le ganara al ruso….no aun.

-Mira, cejón, dejemos de discutir, mira a Yao, pobrecito, creo que necesita un buen masaje ruso, kolkol – Mencionó el oji perla acercándose peligrosamente al pobre chino que aun estaba en schock.

-Tsk….haz lo que quieras, bastard .- Dijo finalmente el oji verde, mirando de reojo el acercamiento de su compañero al asiático, aun con la idea de que era mejor separar al rus del chino, quien sabe que cosa podría hacerlo. No es que le importara….¿O si?

-A-aiyaa….-fue lo único que dijo el chino, antes de volver a desmayarse. Ivan logró tomarlo en brazos, mirándole confundido, para pasear su mirada hasta llegar al inglés, esperando alguna palabra de apoyo de su británico compañero, el cual solo se limitó a suspirar con pesadez y mirar el enorme edificio tras de ellos.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería…-Se pasó una mano por su alborotado y rubio cabello antes de emprender el camino hacia la escuela, hacia la Gakuen Hetalia.

Por que Yao lo ignoraba, ignoraba que ahora estaba en… otro mundo.

**OOoOoOoO**

**¿Amenazas, sugerencias, me invadirán mis regiones vitales?**

**Todo se acepta, menos la invasión DDD: **

**Si apoyas el Yaoi y te gusto este fic y quieres que lo continue, click aquí**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Confusiones

**N**i hao, chicas y chicos(?) Agradeczo los anteriores reviews :3 y he aquí la segunda parte, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera, se ukearian todos a Yao) Le pertenecen al genio de Hidekaz Himaruya –Alabanzas.

**Setting: **Por ahora será AU

**Advertencia: **OoC

**OoOoOoOoO**

El inglés paseó de nueva cuenta sus ojos esmeraldas por aquel cuarto decorado de un blanco tan puro como la misma nieve en los días de invierno, aunque si hablamos de nieve, tal vez Iván fuera el más experto en ese tema; dejó de divagar en aquellas estupideces y miró otra vez a su compañero de rasgos asiáticos que estaba tendido en una de las camillas de la enfermería. El sol de la mañana le llegaba al chino en pleno rostro, haciendo brillar sus lisos cabellos castaño oscuro y realzar cada detalle en ese bello rostro color piel suave. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el color de su cabello contrastaba perfectamente con el color de su piel y sus ojos…y su boca…y su….

¡Basta!

Arthur se dio un golpe interno –Y físico también, porque no– al percatarse de las locas ideas y pensamientos nada-puros de esa mentecita fantasiosa. Dio una última mirada al pequeño cuerpo recostado bajo esas sabanas color marfil y se acodó en el marco de un ventanal por donde el sol entraba e iluminaba el lugar con su único toque. Cerró los ojos, despejando sus pensamientos.

Si bien el chino era una de las pocas personas ''cuerdas'' que conocía, dejando de lado el hecho de esa atracción/obsesión hacia los pandas, no era, al menos, de esos que se comportaran asi. En sencillas palabras: Sorprenderse al ver el lugar en donde está, desmayarse por nada o mirar hacia el vacío con aquella expresión aterrada. Quien sabe… Tal vez estaba en sus días.

…

_You're so stupid, Arthur_! Volvió a regañarse el rubio. ¡Claro que el chino no ''iba a estar en sus días''! El chino era hombre, _ a man; _por mucho que su cuerpo fuera pequeño, delgado y su rostro aniñado y algo andrógeno, y que te dieran ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo, no significaba que el chino fuera mujer y mucho menos estar en sus días…..

Cuando pensó lo de ''abrazarlo y protegerlo'' se dio otro golpe interior. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

¿Cómo es que el: Arthur Kirkland no podía concentrase? ¿Ha?

Se despegó de la ventana y caminó hacia la silla que reposaba junto a la camilla del desmayado. No sin antes dar un vistazo a la habitación vacía, Iván se había ido hace un rato a buscar comida de la cafetería para traérsela a Yao, dejándolo a él a su cuidado, no sin antes amenazarle con que ''_Si no lo cuidas bien, si algo le pasa a Yao…Iván se enojará mucho. ¿Tu no quieres que Iván se enoje, verdad?'' _Bien, eso no era una amenaza del todo, pero bien que le asustó.

–I hate you, Ivan…really really –Musitó con una mueca el oji-verde , luego de suspirar.

Subió nuevamente la mirada hacia el chino. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que se comportara de esa manera horas atrás? ¿Tendía fiebre?

Colocó la palma de su mano sobre la frente del chino. ¿Resultado? Temperatura normal. No podía imaginarse ninguna otra enfermedad, sin embargo que su compañero estuviera pasando por una de la que no se tuviera se registro le espantaba, aunque claro, no lo aceptaría.

Un pequeño movimiento de parte del chino , alertó al inglés que rápidamente poso su mirada en el castaño, pero al parecer solo se removió para volver a su estado de desmayado.

–Tsk, tal vez seas molesto, Yao…B-But…If you have a problem…I'll help you, don't forget it , right? –Murmuró el ingles que por obvias razones jamás le hubiese dicho esto a Yao cuando éste estuviera despierto y lúcido. Para hacer más creíble aquella confesión, se agachó un poco para tomar entre sus blancas manos una de las manos del asiático que descansaba a los costados de su cuerpo, ya en eso, aprovechó de acariciarla con especial ternura. Tarde se dio cuenta de la respiración del chino y lo cerca que él se encontraba del rostro de un Yao aun dormido. De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios rosados y húmedos del chino…comenzando a acercarse a éste casi por magnetismo. Ya etaba casi rozándolos, sintiendo el aliento dulce del asiático cuando…

–Ejem…Sumimasen, Arthur-san…–Carraspeó y habló una voz suave y respetuosa, aunque el rubio pudo hasta jurar que había un ligero regaño, o enojo escondido en cada palabra. Se giró rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo, separándose del peli-castaño para mirar al recién llegado: Kiku.

–A-Ah…em… H-Hello, Kiku. No te esperaba por aqui.

–Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarle aquí, Arthur-san –Su voz seguía siendo igual de suave , no obstante el ceño brevemente fruncido de parte del japonés decía mucho. Al parecer Kiku se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba entregando al inglés, por lo que carraspeó la garganta, tratando de excusarse.

–Gomensai…por lo anterior, demo, Yao-san al parecer se encuentra algo débil y pensé que como Arthur-san no se lleva bien con él, tal vez había venido a molesto… Onegai no piense mal de mí…–El rubio asintió breve, antes de levantarse dando un bufido pesado como quien no consigue lo que quiere, para pasar a un costado del azabache y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto el japonés oyó los pasos alejarse del ingles por el pasillo se acercó a paso lento a la camilla en donde reposaba su hermano. Si, en este mundo Kiku era el hermano de Yao, aunque tratara de no aceptarlo. A paso vacilante miró el cuerpo desvanecido de su hermano mayor y suspiró.

–Yao-san no suele comportarse de esa manera…–Abrió las demás ventanas de aquel cuarto blanquecino para que el aire llegara a las narices de su hermano y asi lograr reconfortarle. –¿Dónde estará, Ivan-san? –Se preguntó, recordando que era el ruso quien más preocupado estaba de Yao.

**En la cafetería**

–Mmmm…quiero esto y esto y eso….ahh eso también, da. Creo le encantará eso…si, si…creo que no compraré nada ma….Uy ¡Eso también le gustara a Yao! –La cajera miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, la montaña de comida que el ruso le estaba comprando a quien sabe que persona.

–Este…señor… C-creo que eso es suficiente…–Calló en seguida al escuchar…

–KolKolKol~

–¡O-Olvidelo, olvidelo! ¡De s-seguro su compañero estará muy feliz con toda esa comida!.

–¡Ja! Asi está mejor y veamos.. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah! Tambien me llevaré eso y eso…aquello también y…

**De vuelta en la enfermería**

–''_Dónde estoy, aru…Que extraño…no me duele nada…es como si estuviera despertando de un sueño''_–Subió la mirada y se encontró con un Kiku que sonreía un poco pero al parecer aliviado.

–Yao-san, que gusto que haya despertado. Estuvimos preocupados por usted –Se acercó a acomodarle las sabanas blancas al recién respertado.

–¡Oh! ¡Kiku! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, aru! D-Desperté en el pasto y…había gente rubia, creo que era Arthur y tambiene staba Ivan y vestían traje de escolar…es extraño, muy extraño, p-pero ahora estás aquí y podrá resolverme esto ¿Cierto, aru? –El chino no sabia muy bien como explicarle su extraña y alocada visión al japonés que, entre más hablaba su hermano más preocupado se colocaba.

–''_Asi que realmente Yao-san está enfermo'' _Yao-san…–Le interrumpió – No sé con que se habrá golpeado la cabeza, demo…esos trajes escolares son nuestros uniformes.

–¿N-Nuestros…uniformes, aru? Hahhaha que gracioso, Kiku, aru. Es raro que me hagas esta clase de bromas y… –Sus ojos se abrieron- –No ya en serio…¿Qué está pasando aquí, aru?

–Estamos ¿En el mundo real? –Contestó el japonés arqueando una ceja, ya decidido a llamar un doctor.

–Lo sé, aru. Me refiero a…este…como decirlo…¡Soy un país! ¿Verdad, aru? –Exclamó como si esa pregunta/afirmación fuera la palabra indicada para corroborar que seguía estando en el mundo que el consideraba normal.

–Oh, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Usted ha enloquecido, Yao-san. Un golpe en la cabeza debió ser…–Acto seguido el japonés llevó una mano a su bolsillo para sacar su celular.

–¿Tu tampoco…me crees, aru? –Poco a poco fue perdiendo la voz, bajando la mirada, con la vista desorbitada y en un segundo pataleó las sabanas sobre si y se levantó de la cama, en dirección a la puerta, decidido a salir de allí.

El japonés se puso en la puerta, impidiéndole la pasada, acto que fue frustrado por un fuerte empujón del chino.

–¡Quitate, aru! ¡Tu no eres Kiku! Te parecerás a el pero no lo eres, aru . Tu no eres Japón…no eres mi Ju Hua , aru…–Kiku vio una especia de odio en los ojos ambar del chino, pero parecía interesado.

–¿Yo Japón? Seré japonés y adoro ese país aunque ya no pueda vivir en él, demo…¿Yo un país? Es extraño…–Comentó, extrañamente divertido con ello.

–¡Bu Shi! ¡Tu, tonto, aru! Me voy, aru.

En un ágil movimiento el azabache sostuvo las muñecas del amyor contra una pared cercana a la puerta. El mayor forcejeó varios instantes, sin embargo parecía que el japonés no le soltaría por ningún motivo. Era dejar ir a Yao y que quien sabe que cosas hiciera o le pasara o dejarlo acorralado. La ultima opción le pareció la mejor y la más obvia a hacer. Por ahora solo necesitaba calmar al mayor , ganarse su confianza y descubrir a que se refería el chino al llamarle o confundirle con un país.

–Si Yao-san no coopera, me veré en la obligación de utilizar la fuerza bruta…–Bueno, el japonés no era asi, pero esta situación se le había salido de control, más bien no se la esperaba y por ahora tendría que ponerse rudo con el chino.

–¡Sueltame…ahora o yo tendré que…! –Antes de que cualquiera otra protesta saliera de los rosados labios del chino, una puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver la alta y abrigada figura del ruso que venía cargado de dulces para el enfermo, y por un costado de esa montaña de dulces se asomaba la rubia cabellera de Ivan más un aura oscura rodeándole.

–¿Qué se supone que le estás haciendo a Yao? –Preguntó de sa forma tan inocente, dejando caer algunas golosinas al suelo mientras el japonés iba soltando de a poco las muñecas adoloridas del oji ambar.

–Ivan,aru… Esto sonará raro pero..me alegra verte, aru –Dijo el chino abrazando al ruso como pudo a lo que este correspondió sorprendido dejando caer todos los dulces.

–Será mejor que vigile mucho a Yao-san –Ivan miro al japonés extrañado y éste a su vez le devolvió la mirada de manera algo enfadada.

–Da– Fue su única respuesta, aun acogiendo al chino entre sus brazos.

–Pero eso será después, claro. No pienso dejarle a solas con Yao-san.

El albino le dio una ultima mirada al japonés, para ver de nuevo al chino que temblaba entre sus brazos, notando las muñecas enrojecidas del bajito.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Yao? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que Kiku pudiese contestar, Yao habló:

–Ivan… Tu me crees ¿Verdad, aru? –El ruso le observo extrañado.

–¿Que?

–¿Tu me crees, aru? ¿O también piensas que estoy loco, aru? Dimelo, aru…–El oji morado le miro sin entender. No sabia lo que le pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera él le apoyaría. Asintió con la cabeza varias veces a lo que el chino se iba acurrucando más en su pecho.

–Yo le creo a Yao,da .

–Xìexìe, Ivan, aru .

Kiku no vio esta escena con muy buenos ojos. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Por el momento solo debía esperar y mirarle de cerca. Algo le decía que su ''hermano'' tenia algo muy pero muy importante que contar y él no se perdería aquel descubrimiento.

**oOoOoOoO**

**Espero les haya gustado, asdadasd w**

**Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, etc etc**

**Click aquí para hacerme feliz**

**Click aquí y Yao se vestirá de maid y vendrá visitarte por la noche**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
